She Likes Green Eyes
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: Oneshot. The Rowdyruff Boys are an annoying bunch, and one day Bubbles is forced to play a role of babysitter.  Will Boomer give up his horrible attempt to try and charm the Powerpuff?  Please review.


**She Likes Green Eyes**

It was a hot, summer afternoon. So hot, even a bullet proof Powerpuff were could feel the sun's effects. On a day like this, Bubbles would rather be relaxing in the swimming pool with friends, or maybe enjoying a new movie at the cool, air-conditioned theater. Ice cream. She could _really _go for an ice cream cone right now. Three scoops with chocolate, strawberry and then vanilla right on top, in exactly that order. Perfect. But no, she was _here_ of all places. What a waste. Crime fighting was the last thing she wanted to do on a day like this. Especially with these jerks.

The Rowdyruff Boys. Now seventeen-years-old and still the most immature bunch on the face of the planet. Bubbles just couldn't understand how simple minded boys like these could still cause enough trouble that required the Powerpuff Girls to take care of. It wasn't as if they were evil villains anymore. They were just nuisances now. They robbed liqour stores and bullied small kids. They were no threat to the Powerpuffs who had battled evil masterminds since they were five. Bubbles had faced it all. She wasn't afraid of much anymore, and the Rowdyruffs were the least threatening of all their enemies. It was hard to consider them a threat at all. They stopped taking orders from Mojo and Him. They were just idiotic teenage brats who happened to have some freak powers which wasn't going to last for very much longer. So when Bubbles was called to take care of the Rowdyruffs who were causing trouble at the Townsville Aquarium, she had a good reason to be annoyed. Blossom had some sort of big chemistry test to study for and Buttercup was grounded for getting in a fight at school earlier in the week. So Bubbles had to take care of these annoying fools by herself, when she could be enjoying that perfect, triple scoop ice cream cone instead.

Bubbles arrived at the aquarium to find a huge mess. There were sea creatures everywhere. The place had been evacuated of all its visitors and employees, and the only ones who remained were those damn Rowdyruffs, who were tossing around an innocent sea otter like a beach ball.

"Hey! Put him down!" Bubbles screamed immediately. How _dare_ they harm a poor little animal like that. She zipped past the Ruffs and had the otter back in his habitat in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell?! We were playing with that!" yelled Brick.

"_That?!_" Bubbles screeched. "_That_ is Mr. Whiskers! He's the main attraction at this aquarium and the most favorite and beloved sea otter of all of history! I'm sure what you've done to poor Mr. Whiskers will have him scared to entertain the children who visit here for months to come!" Bubbles patted the otter on his head. "There, there, Mr. Whiskers. Everything's alright now. You're safe."

"Man what a _bitch!_" Butch said with a roll of his eyes, only to get a hard smack in the face from Bubbles. He raised his fist to hit her back but she knocked him to the ground before he could get the chance. The other two Rowdyruffs took a cowardly step away from the blue eyed girl.

Bubbles kept a stern face to let them know that she was serious. "Now," she began. "You three are going to clean up this place and make sure it looks just like it did before you came here and started terrorizing these poor animals." The boys did nothing at first but glare back at Bubbles. She then raised a fist and flew a foot in their direction, and then they quickly zipped away to work.

They were afraid of her. They would never admit it, but they were. Bubbles couldn't help but feel sorry for them sometimes. They were losing their powers, and had already lost most of them. They could fly and they still had abnormal strength, but that was about it. Their strength was nowhere near the Puffs. They couldn't even lift a school bus anymore unless all three did it together, and even then they could only hold it for a very short time. The Professor theorized that it was due to some scheme cracked by Mojo, who was incredibly hurt when they ran away from home one day, only returning to try and kill him. They failed and Mojo let them return, but then after that it seemed that Mojo Jojo no longer used them as part of his evil doings. The next time they commited a crime, they did so on their own. They picked a fight with the Powerpuff Girls, intending to kill them once and for all; only to be beaten in a mere five minute long battle. This is when, of course, the Professor suggested that they were losing their super powers. And so it turned out that everytime the boys would face the girls in a fight, their abilities would prove to be weaker than they were before.

Because of their situation, they were usually let go free. They were sentenced to a lot of community service, but Bubbles doubted that they ever did any. The Professor also had theorized that eventually, the Rowdyruff Boys would die. This is what made Bubbles feel sorry for them at times. But only for an extremely short time. These boys tried to kill her a thousand times. Not only her, but her sisters. That is unforgivable. _Unforgivable_. Bubbles could never pity them for more than two minutes at a time.

They were evil, rotten and disgusting, and would remain that way till their daying day.

"Hey are you gonna help, Blondie?" complained Butch.

Bubbles laughed a little. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No," Butch responded with all seriousness.

"No!" Bubbles said. "Now hurry up so I can go home!"

The boys groaned and continued sweeping up bits of broken glass and mopping up puddles of water. Bubbles watched Butch struggle with how to operate the broom. Honestly, how dumb do you have to be to not know how to work a broom? Bubbles giggled to herself.

Boomer dumped a trash bag in the bin Bubbles was hovering next to. "So whatchya doin' after this, sweetie?" the blonde boy said with a wink of his eye.

"Eww," Bubbles said disgusted. "Get back to work."

Boomer gave a bow, turned, and left to sweep up some more trash off the ground by the sea urchin exhibit.

Bubbles' ears then twitched slightly and she heard something approaching them fast. Soon there was a green flash, and Buttercup was by her side. "Hey," she greeted. She tilted her head in the direction of the Rowdyruff Boys. "They giving you much trouble?"

"Nah," responded Bubbles. "The retarded blue one tried to hit on me just now though."

"He what?!" Buttercup's eyes widened and then immediately narrowed in a fierce glare. "Why I oughtta--"

"Don't," Bubbles said. "You'll only make things worse. Besides, aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Professor let me come check on you. He also said to say if we can pick up some fast food for dinner on the way home."

"Of course," Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Hey work faster you lazy bastards!" Buttercup yelled.

Another groan from the boys. Boomer then made his way over to Bubbles again. "You know, it's pretty sexy the way you're ordering me around like this," the pervert said with a growl.

"Ugh," Bubbles said slapping her face in embarrassment for the dumb blonde boy.

"Listen, buddy. Get back to work and lay off my sister or I will beat your ass into a coma for the rest of your sad, pathetic little life," threatened Buttercup, as she shook a fist.

"Alright, alright!" Boomer said. "Damn, Dude! I can't help it that your sister has such big, georgeous tits!"

"That's it!" Buttercup screamed and lunged for Boomer, but Bubbles held onto her sister's arm firmly.

"Buttercup, don't let him get to you!" Bubbles pleaded. She flew in front of her sister, and grabbed her face so that her eyes locked with hers. "Come on, Baby. Just let him get back to work so they can hurry and finish up so we can go home, 'kay?"

"...Fine," Buttercup muttered.

Several minutes later, the Rowdyruff Boys finished their clean up, and Bubbles granted them permission to leave home. But of course Boomer wouldn't leave without making one last attempt to swoon Bubbles. He approached her slowly, when Buttercup's eyes were on the other two Ruffs putting away cleaning supplies in the janitor's closet. "So how about a date?" Boomer said with a sly grin.

"No!" Bubbles said. "Are you retarded or something?"

"If you want me to be," he said with a wink.

Bubbles blinked at him for a while. "You _are_ retarded." She shook her head. "Dumb ass, I'm a lesbian."

"And?"

"_UGH! GET OUT OF HERE!!_" she screamed so loud it made Boomer's ears feel like they were going to explode, causing him to flee the aquarium as quickly as possible.

"You okay?" Buttercup asked placing an arm around her sister's waist.

"Yeah. I just can't believe those guys are so stupid. Especially that Boomer. I mean. Even if I weren't gay, which _everyone _in Townsville is already well aware of, why in the world would I date a guy like him? Ick! And not to mention the fact that he and his brothers have tried to kill us in the past how many times? As if I could forget what he's done to us! I don't care if they're dying or whatever! Serves them right, the evil meanies! They don't even have hearts! They're incapable of love!"

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Those retards are probably the reason why the three of us grew up to be lesbians," she laughed a little.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup kissed Bubbles on the cheek. "Alright then, let's go home." Buttercup gave her sister a wink and Bubbles blushed and giggled. "I can't believe he tried that stuff on you."

"Yeah, he should've known. Only my favorite green eyed sister can turn me on with a wink of her eye," Bubbles smiled.

The End.


End file.
